Past Trials
by itachisgurl93
Summary: Ryoma finds out that his 'friends' are not actually his friends. Enraged by the betrayal Ryoma leaves. Returning a few years later, changed, is Ryoma ready to take on the traitors. Full summary inside.
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis…hohohohoho….there would be sooooo much yaoi action. But seeing as to how there's not, it is easy to conclude that I don't own it.**

Sup guys! So ya, I thought I'd try my hand on a PoT fic. This is for the looking away challenge. Ya.

Summary: Ryoma finds out that his 'friends' are not actually his friends. Enraged by the betrayal Ryoma leaves. Returning three years later, changed, Ryoma is ready to take on the traitors. But his past, one even before he first came to Seigaku is coming back to haunt him.

Warning: It will be slash, violence, sex scenes, graphic or not…I 'm not sure yet.

Past Trials

Chapter 1: All the Lies

Those people that called themselves his friends were all lying. Ryoma couldn't really remember them, after that fall, or so his father said, was he really his father? Well anyways he couldn't remember whom those people, you know the people with the tacky blue jersey thing. He had heard them over talking about how they had used him to win the nationals. Why would they do such a thing, even if he didn't remember them it still kinda hurt…barely…of course it was a good thing he didn't remember otherwise it would have hurt more.

Ryoma just wanted to leave, he wouldn't come back. He needed to get back to **them**. How could he have left them? They were his family, they taught him how to fight and defend himself. And most importantly…why the hell was his hair so short? Who had cut it? Damn…it was going to take a while to grow back but oh well, he had time…hopefully. Solemnly walking back to his 'father', Ryoma was greeted with the rather enthusiastic man.

"Hey Seishonen! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with your friends?"

"My friends?...oh! you mean the strange people wearing the blue jersey?"

"Yeah…don-don't you remember them?"

"Not really. I remember so voices but that's about it. Besides they're not my friends. At. All."

"What why?"

"I'll tell you why…

_Flashback_

_It was the day of the finals for Nationals. Seigaku had won. With the help of him they had won. Though he still didn't remember why he had helped him, after all he wasn't even sure he was even on their team. But oh well, it was fun playing. Ryoma walked back to the team, he could hear them talking in whispers. Quietly he stayed behind the concrete wall that opened up to the courts. _

"_Finally team. We have won the Nationals! Thank kami that Echizen won it for us. That stupid little boy. Actually thinking that we liked him." Said the tall boy with glasses…the weird one the Captain. _

"_Shuu…that brat was at least good for one thing. Too bad he had to go and lose his memories, it was a pain trying to get them back." Agreed the bandana wearing one. _

"_Kaido-kun is right. If he hadn't lost his memories then we would have won earlier but oh well, either way we have won." Whispered the blue eyed one. _

_Ryoma couldn't stand just standing there while they badmouthed him and said all those things about him. He couldn't it went against his nature, especially when he was with the gang. No one dared to badmouth him, whether in his presence or not, they knew he would find out and make them pay for their insolence._

_Coming out of his hiding place, Ryoma walked up to his supposed team members._

"_So you just used me huh?"_

_Startled, the team quickly spun around to see the topic of their discussion. Since when had he been standing there? They didn't even see him. _

"_So…let me get this straight. All this time you all having been just using me? All of it was just pretending?"_

"_Well of course! Who would willingly like a kid that just all of a sudden comes to their school and shows them up? No one wants that!" Yelled the idiotic tall one._

_That kinda of hurt. Really. It did. Kinda. Ok maybe not so much, but if he had all of his memories maybe it might have._

"_I see. Well I suppose now I won't be a bother to you anymore. Goodbye, I guess."_

_And with that, Ryoma spun on his heel and walked away. Never once looking back at the shocked expressions of his 'teammates'. They hadn't expected him to leave them…but when they thought about it did make sense, but now they would have to make up a reasin as to why he left the team to Ryuzaki-sensei and to the other teams._

_End Of Flashback_

"And that's pretty much what happened. Now I have a question for you Otou-sama."

'Otou-sama?...I see, you don't remember do you?"

"No, I don't, but I suppose it's a good thing, huh? At least now, if I really did like my team I don't have to feel the pain. Now my question, why am I here and not in New York with my friends? What happened to them and WHAT happened to my_ hair_?"

"Alright. I guess I'll answer them. As long as you promise not to kill me."

"If you answers satisfy me Otou-sama."

"…sigh…I guess that's as good as I'll get huh? Well lets see, you are here because we decided to get you away from your life back in America for a while, the way you were going…your mother and I were scared of what might happen to you. Your friends…I know that two of them are in jail at the moment as to why…they were killed some guys-"

"Those idiots! Don't they know who to kill without getting caught!"

"NO! That's not the point Ryoma! People are not supposed to kill others! That's why we brought you here in the first place! Anyways, your hair…well actually I don't know what happened to your hair…you just cut it one day…I don't know why."

"Interesting. Alright I guess I won't kill you today, as long as I leave Japan within this week. I want out of here."

"If that is what you want. I'll call farther and tell him to get the jet to bring you back. Though I believe that your mother and I are going to stay here for a while longer. Its refreshing to be here. I hope you do know that when you go back you will have to take you the position again. There's no getting out and then schooling-"

"Don't worry about any of that father. I will be fine. Though I don't know if I'll be able to come back here, so the only way for you to see me is to come back home."

"Hahahaha! Alright. Fine ,I guess your mother and I can live with that. Anymore question?"

"No. Let's just get back to the house."

Walking back to the house, Ryoma decided that no matter what he would forget what had happened in Japan, and he would not return unless he had too…which if he was honest with himself, which he is, he knew that almost nothing could do that. But…would he continue playing tennis in the States? That was the question. Did he really like tennis enough to continue playing it even though the only reason he played it was because his father had made him do so when he was little? Would he be able to balance everything when he returned to the States?

Yes. Yes he could. After all he was Echizen-Hanatsuki-Takeuchi Ryoma, the heir to the Echizen Corporation and the Takeuchi Oedo(1). There was nothing that scared him.

Well almost nothing. His mother, Echizen-Takeuchi Rinko, scared the hell out of him when she got mad. But that was about it…thinking about it, when Rinko heard about what happened to him…she might just go and kill them…oh well. It wasn't any of him problem. And besides, he played tennis because he enjoyed it. no other reason. Though beating Federer and Nadal would be a plus!

Echizen-Hanatsuki Nanjirou was worried about his only son and heir. He realized that because Ryoma had forgotten what had happened the past year at school he was more than likely o go back to the way he was before. He would go back to ruling the streets of New York all the while keeping up the image of the 'Prince of Tennis' and to his grandparents, the perfect heir to take over their business.

The only thing was that the Hanatsuki Corporation, from his mother, was vastly rich, even more so than the Atobes in Japan, hell even more so than Bill Gates, or any other tycoon out there, but so where the Takeuchi Oedo…the problem was that while one got rich by the electronics, cosmetics and other things they sold, the other was a Yakuza, the strongest in all of Japan. Everyone knew of the Takeuchi Oedo, not even the police got messed up in their dealings. They figured out that their lives were more important to them.

The Samurai was fine with Ryoma taking over both the families, but he wasn't fine with Ryoma going back to his old life style. He didn't want Ryoma hanging out with his gang; he didn't want to get calls from the family hospital that Ryoma was in the ICU because he had gotten shot in a gang fight. Nanjirou couldn't handle that anymore. Worrying if this would be the last time he saw his little boy every time he walked out the front door.

Back when Ryoga was living with them it was easier because Ryoga always had some sort of way of controlling Ryoma, but now that he was gone, living on his own, there was no one to stop Ryoma. Hopefully Ryoga will answer the call this time and come back and live with them, if only for Ryoma's sake. Now don't get Nanjirou wrong, he trusted his son very much and knew that he was a genius and could do anything he put his mind to but Ryoma was still he little boy, and he'd be damned if someone told him he couldn't care for his son.

Nanjirou was pulled out of his train of thoughts when he realized that he was now face flat on wood. Pushing himself up with his hand he looked around and noticed that they were home already. _'How did we get here so fast?'_

"Otou-sama…how many times do I have to call you so that you hear me? I called your name like five times, but you ignored me. So please don't go blaming me for not warning you when I tried to, but you were off in your own world."

"Alright, alright. Don't be a smartass. Now go inside and tell your mother that you're going back to New York, while I call your grandfather and tell him to bring the jet over. When do you want to leave by?"

"Tomorrow, the day after at the latest."

"Ok. Come on. I think your mother is in the kitchen. And please try not to et killed by her."

"Hn. I think you should be worrying about your own skin first Otou-sama. After all it is because of your little training trip that I lost my memories now isn't it?"

"Yes. About that…please don't tell you mother I'll ease it into her."

"Excuse me?"

A look of confusion spread across Nanjirou's face before it clicked.

"Not like that you brat!"

"Listen Otou-sama, you're the one that said it not me. But if you say so, I won't tell her. I just hope that I have a father after this."

With a smirk on his face, Ryoma walked into the house and to the kitchen in search of his mother. Leaving behind him a flabbergasted Samurai Nanjirou. Looking round the kitchen, Ryoma spotted his mother hovering over the stove. His face cringed up in disgust. Rinko could never actually 'cook cook', even Nanjirou knew how to make more dishes than her. She only knew how to make so American food but other than that nodda. That's why usually, either his cousin, Nanako or he himself would do the cooking for his family. No one and I mean no one wanted to taste Rinko's Japanese dishes.

"Oka-sama? I need to speak with you."

"O-oka-sama? Did you just call me Oka-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Why? You only called me that back when we would live in New York. You stopped calling me that after we came here. Why did you pick it up again? Ryoma…what's wrong? There's something different about you. You're acting much different than how you were before you went on that training trip a few da- Nanjirou..what did he do to you!"

"Rinko-chan…I can explain that. You see, you know how I took Ryoma on that training trip a few days, right?"

"Yes…that's what I just said."

"Well anyways…um…while we were training 'trememberanything!" Nanjirou got out in one breath, but he spoke to fast and Rinko was trying to figure out what he had said. The confusion lifted from her face when she had deciphered what he said. And naturally pure rage shone on face.

"YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU! You almost got our son KILLED! What were you thinking! Were you even doing that!"

"Now, now Rinko-chan. Just calm down and let's all settle this in a nice calm environment."

"CALM DOWN? _Calm? Down_? How the hell can I calm down when I just found out that my husband almost got my _son_ killed!"

"Yes well, what I did to him accidently is much better than what his teammates did to him _purposely_."

And just like that, Rinko's head spun so fast in his direction, Ryoma swore that he heard her neck crack. But he wasn't about to tell her that because of the fierce brown eyes that drilled into him, demanding that he say what had happened. Without any other choice left Ryoma sighed and let it go, if they died it was there problem.

"They betrayed me. They only used me for my skill so that they could win the Nationals. But luckily I'll be able to get over this quick."

"Oh really and why is that young man?"

"I don't even remember who they are mother. I still haven't gained all of my memory back yet. Let's hope it stays that way. Now there I one thing that need from you Oka-sama. I want to go back to New York."

"What! No. No way am I letting you go back there. We left for a reason!"

"So you would rather have me face the people that _used_ me? Me, the next Yondaime of the Takeuchi Oedo?"

And that got her. No matter who is was, Rinko would not stand to have someone use a member of her family for their own selfish purposes. Especially not her son! Knowing that his mother had mentally agreed to let him go, Ryoma excused himself and went to his room to start packing his bags. Finally he would be out of the weird place and back home.

~A few moments after Ryoma confronted and left Seigaku~

After Ryoma had left, Seigaku had no idea what to do about that the others would say when, more than likely Echizen quit the team. What could they say? As they were contemplating this, the other teams started appearing to congratulate them on winning the Nationals. They were surrounded by all the teams that they had won against to get this far. Then someone noticed the little prodigy was missing.

"Hey you losers, where's the brat? Shouldn't he be here with you celebrating?"

"Akatsu-san…he…Ryoma betrayed us." Said Tezuka, saying the first thing that came to his mind. This was perfect. He could tell them right now that the brat had betrayed them and if he ever went to one of them, they wouldn't believe him.

"WHAT? What do you mean he betrayed you! Like that brat even knows the word!"

"It's true Jun," said Kawamura, "he told us that he needed to go speak with his father, but it seemed like he was taking a while so we went to go check if there was a problem and we heard him talking on the phone saying that we were a bunch of losers to have trusted him and that now that he had our techniques he would be set to fight anyone."

"No. There is no way he would have done something like that." Akatsu said, looking around his to see if anyone else agreed with his, but it turned out that either Seigaku were really good actors or the rest of the teams were just a bunch of idiots, because Akatsu could see the anger and hate that was in their eyes. He could see that they had all fallen for the trap. They all thought that Ryoma had betrayed them. '_WHAT A BUNCH OF _IDOITS_!'_ He screamed in his mind, '_who else would be stupid enough to fall for such a trick!'_

Akatsu got tired of these people and decided to leave, he knew that if he stayed with them any longer his IQ was sure to drop. The monster stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder, "You bastards disgust me. Just you wait and see, you will figure out that you were deceived and by the time you try and make it up to Echizen, it'll be too late. So if I were I would go to him right now and say that I was sorry for ever doubting him."

With that said Akatsu looked back up front and continued on his walk out, not knowing that he would not be personally seeing the tennis prodigy for the next few years.

WATZ UP? Ok…so yeah…I'm starting a new story again…but don't worry my other two r in the workshop! Lol! Now I have a request for u guys, I need to know how many years later that Ryoma comes back to Japan, 3 or 5. Either way it works for me but I wanna know what you guys thinks. Well anyways plz don't forget REVIEW! They make happy…nn review faster…maybe….lol!


	2. His Return

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis…hohohohoho….there would be sooooo much yaoi action. But seeing as to how there's not, it is easy to conclude that I don't own it.**

**THX SO MUCH TO ****FanofBellaandEdward ****for betaing this chap!**

Sup guys! So ya, I thought I'd try my hand on a PoT fic. This is for the looking away challenge. Ya.

Summary: Ryoma finds out that his 'friends' are not actually his friends. Enraged by the betrayal Ryoma leaves. Returning three years later, changed, Ryoma is ready to take on the traitors. But his past, one even before he first came to Seigaku is coming back to haunt him.

Warning: It will be slash, violence, sex scenes, graphic or not…I 'm not sure yet.

_Last Time_

_Akatsu got tired of these people and decided to leave; he knew that if he stayed with them any longer his IQ was sure to drop. The monster stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "You bastards disgust me. Just you wait and see, you will figure out that you were deceived and by the time you try and make it up to Echizen, it'll be too late. So if I were you, I would go to him right now and say that I was sorry for ever doubting him."_

_With that said Akatsu looked back up front and continued on his walk out, not knowing that he would not be personally seeing the tennis prodigy for the next few years._

Past Trials

Chapter 2

It had been over five years since Ryoma had left Japan to go back to New York. But it's not as if anyone had forgotten about him – the entire world knew about him now! He was all over the place: on billboards, commercials, interviews, radio shows, magazines, everywhere! You name it and he was there at least once. Heck he was even on buses! Everyone was going crazy over him; everyone but those who knew what he was: a lying, cheating thief.

To them he could have died and they wouldn't have cared. Unfortunately, for them, they were the lucky ones who got to see him in Japan. As rumor had it, Ryoma would be coming back to Japan for the Goodwill game and for some interviews, if the reporters got their way.  
'_How dare he! How dare he come back here after what he did to us!_' Was the thought that ran through teams/people whom had played against Ryoma in Japan.

Well all of them except for Akatsu. He couldn't wait to see that chibi again. It would be fun to have a match against him again. Plus he had a job to do: he had to make sure that those bastards didn't try to hurt him in any way. Akatsu decided all those years ago that when Ryoma did decide to come back to Japan, he would tell him what Ryoma's former teammates had said about him and then finally they would be able to put them in their place.

Since it had been five years since 'The Fallout' as all the teams started to call it now, all of them had started college; most being in their second year and a few in their freshman year. Everyone besides Kawamura who quit school and started to help his father in their family restaurant. Anyway, most of the tennis players went to Shiroyuki University(1). It was named by a very eccentric man that loved snow…weird, I know. In the academics department, Shiroyuki was one of the best in the country, but athletics wise, it IS the best. Out of the entire student body there, one in particular, a Sanada Genichirou, had a little cousin who, at this time was about to meet his idol.

XXXX

Sanada Sasuke was a cute little boy of eleven who, according to others, looked just like his older cousin, but with more approachable, softer features. He, his Onii-chan and his Onii-chan's best friend, a Yukimura-chan, were at the street tennis courts. Today was a Saturday, so Sasuke didn't have any school and the Onii-chan's University's Headmaster decided to give the kids - adults as they wanted to be called but were ignored in that wanting - a day off. So there they were; the three of them decided to go to the street courts to play some, guess what…tennis!

Now you have to know that the street courts don't look like they did five years ago. Sure it still had the original courts, but then Atobe (being Atobe) declared that he didn't want to be restricted to such a small and dirty place. So he bought the rights to the land behind the courts and had a construction crew make more tennis courts. These new courts had very long and very high metal fences to make sure that the balls that went a bit too high wouldn't go onto another court where a game was being played and mess up the game. Anyways since it was Saturday and boiling hot outside, Yukimura and the elder Sanada decided to go inside the rest center that Atobe had also built to accompany the courts.

"Sasuke, Yukimura and I will be going inside for a while, ok? Don't go run of to where I can't see you alright?"

"Hai, Onii-chan!"

After watching them walk away to the center for a moment, Sasuke decided to get back to his training. He would train every day after school, he would practice for hours on end to get better. But for some reason he just couldn't get the ball go where he wanted it to go! What was he doing wrong? What was he going to do? At this rate he would never be able to play well enough to meet his number one idol, the only person he would ever hold a place for that was higher than his Onii-chan, Echizen Ryoma. Too concentrated in his thoughts, he didn't notice the shadow that loomed over him. Suddenly (as in without warning) something pushed his knees in and his racket (the hand a person swings his racket with, incase some of you didn't get it) elbow in.

"You'll get better aim if you keep your knees and elbow more bent."

Sasuke swirled around, to yell at the person behind him. But he stopped himself as his breath caught in his throat. His eyes running up and down the figure in front of him, the boy, who looked to be about 176 cm in height, was wearing a tight dark green V-neck shirt that hugged him in all the right places. Looking a bit closer, Sasuke noticed something that appeared to be a big tattoo peaking out from under the short sleeves of his shirt. He also had on a pair of low-rising black skinny jeans. It had a lot of silver zippers running up and down the pants legs in various sizes. A studded belt held up his skinny jeans…kind of anyway. A pair of black and green converses adorned his feet. The boy had waist length black hair with a green-ish tint, tied and braided up in a high ponytail, bright golden cat eyes, defined by a small amount of black eyeliner (guyliner! Woot woot!), and on his right eyebrow he had two piercings.

On his right ear he had three piercings: two on the lobe and one on the bottom; the top two were linked together with a silver dragon ear cuff. The dragon started at the top of his ear and ran down it. Once it reached the bottom of his ear, its tail curved into a 'u' around the stud that was at the base of his ear(1). On his other ear, he had four piercings: the first on his lobe was a plain silver cuff, then beneath it was a silver chain that connected his second cartilage piercing to his second base piercing. From one piercing to the next, the chain was about seven centimeters long, after that four cm of chain dangled down and a small emerald studded 'R' hang at the end. On his last hole was a silver ring.( I know! Why is it all silver? Well he has to match with his clothes you know!)

Sasuke's eyes widened and he proceeded to drop his racket. This man in front of him…he knew exactly who the person was. There was no denying it: this was his idol.

"R-R-Ryoma-sama!"

"Sama? Why are you calling me 'sama'?" He chuckled. The kid in front of him was pretty funny.

"Because! You're _The_ Echizen Ryoma! The tennis player of all tennis players! The youngest person to ever win the U.S. Open and the youngest ever to hold three consecutive Grand Slam titles! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Hahahaha," Ryoma laughed. "Wow kid, you sure do know a lot about me! My biggest fan huh? Then may I have the honor of knowing the name of my biggest fan?"

"M-my n-name?"

"Yes. Your name. You do have one, don't you?"

"Yes! It's Sanada Sasuke!"

"Well Sanada-kun," Ryoma said, taking Sasuke's hand and shaking it. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

A small blush made its way onto Sasuke's face. "Y-you can call me Sasuke."

Ryoma grinned, sometimes…it was just too easy. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought of a fun…well fun for him anyway…idea.

"How about this, Sasuke-kun? Since you're my biggest fan, how about we have a match? I'll give you some pointers while we play if you want."

"R-r-r-really? Really? Really? You would really do that for me!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes, and yes! I really would do this for you! Now do you want to play a game or do you just want to stand there asking me if I really want to play with you?"

"A game!"

Today was the day. The day he got back to Japan. Oh why was he going back again? Now don't get him wrong. Sure he loved the Japanese culture, its ancient architectures, the food, heck even the people…but the one thing he hated was the damn weather. Stupid weather; hot one moment then freaking cold, what's wrong with you! It's summer time! You(the weather) should only be hot!

Stupid weather…Ryoma sighed…Oh well, there is nothing smart about being mad about something you can't - no matter how hard you try - change. It was the rule of life. Sure there were some things that people thought were impossible and that there was no one that would be stupid enough to change that…but there were. Oh boy were there but, you see this is entirely different. The weather is uncontrollable; she is mean and vicious one moment and then changes to nice and warm next. As I said before, there is nothing smart about being mad about something you can't change.

Anyways back to the topic at hand. Ryoma, being the cool and collected sexy thing he was (is), swaggered over to the conveyer belt that kept going around with his and the other flight passengers' luggage's. He quickly spotted his belongings (a duffel bag and his racket case), picked them out and then proceeded to call his driver to come to the front of the airport before _they_ arrived. He had almost arrived at the door when he heard it: that horrible, nightmare causing noise. The scream of a fan girl. There was nothing in this world that could beat the terrifying ability of a fan girl on a mission. Ninjas and samurais of the old age had nothing on them.

"RYOMA-SAMAAAA!"

And with that, he ran. Everything was a blur even after he escaped the females and a few male, the car ride was boring and just when he was about to fall asleep, he saw it. Tennis courts…right next to the streets?...What in the world? He told Raiden, he driver/bodyguard to turn the car around and go back to the tennis courts. Once the car was parked, Ryoma quickly jumped out of the car, got his racket case from the trunk and walked to the courts - of course not before telling Raiden to go home, if any fan girls saw his signature black with a dark green stripe going down the middle, Lexus LFA they'd know it was him. But then he paused for a moment…if Raiden left with his car and the fan girls somehow found him…how would he escape? So he changed his mind. He told Raiden to park the car in the parking lot, cover it with the car covering, give him back the keys, hide and call for someone to pick him up. And Raiden did just that, no questions asked.

With a spring in his step and a jingle in his pocket of the keys, Ryoma walked…skid?...hopped?...over to the tennis courts. What greeted him first was a little boy about nine or ten swinging his tennis racket and trying to get the ball to come back to him. But his elbow and knees were way too stiff, so Ryoma decided to help him out. He told the kid that if he wanted better aim, he should keep his elbow and knees more bent…and then when the kid figured out who he was, he started going on about how great he (Ryoma) was and how he (the kid) was his biggest fan. Honestly…it was slightly embarrassing…but it was cute, in a strange stalkerish way, at the same time. So he asked the little boy, Sanada Sasuke-kun, if he wanted to play a match with him. The reply was obviously excitement and happiness.

Ryoma grinned at Sasuke. There was something about him that was vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't put a finger on what it was. Shaking his head, Ryoma walked to the other side of the courts and asked Sasuke to call.

"Smooth." was his reply. It seemed like Lady Luck was on Sasuke's side because the racket had landed face up.

"All right, your serve. Don't hold back on me, ok? The best way for me to help you get better is for you to go all out."

Sasuke nodded his head vigorously. Here was his chance to 'fight' against his idol in full strength, there was no way he was going to hold back. He had to access how strong he was, and what better way was there to do that other than playing against a pro? 

Five Minutes Later

"I win." Ryoma said, chuckling at the face planted boy.

Sasuke panted, lying on the floor, trying to get his bearings together. He knew that he was going to lose the match, but he didn't think that he would lose so fast! Slowly he pushed himself of the ground. Taking in deep breaths, Sasuke looked up at the teen in front of him. He had always known that his Onii-chan had lied to him when he said that Ryoma-sama was a lying, weak, fake, cheating thief. The match had only cast away any doubt that could ever sneak into his mind. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, an earsplitting scream broke through the air.

"KYAAAA! RYOMA-SAMA!"

"Oh no, not again!"

The ground beneath their feet started to tremble and Ryoma became pale and stiff. He knew exactly what was going to happen next. He jumped over the net and ran to Sasuke's side. He had to get this kid and himself out of here and away from those _things_…ugh…fangirls. Quickly lifting Sasuke off the ground, Ryoma took him by his hand and started to run in the opposite direction of the noise.

Sasuke was puzzled. Why was his idol running so fast? And from what? Curious, he turned around to check.

Big mistake.

Sasuke's eyes widened, oh how he hoped he would live through this horrible experience. He looked around to see if there were any escape routes around here, or at least somewhere they could hide without getting captured. And then he saw it, it was like kami wanted him to spot it, heck there were even rays of sunlight shining down on it.

The Men's Restroom.

Tightening his grip around his idol's hand, Sasuke picked up speed and pulled him into the path of the restrooms. He sensed that Ryoma figured out where they were going because Ryoma ran faster than before. Banging the door to the restroom open, they stumbled in and locked it behind them. As both slid to the floor, Ryoma looked at the red, panting face of the boy beside him and cracked up.

This was just too funny! Who knew that the day he came back to Japan, he would be chased by fangirls twice and the second time, get stuck in a public men's restroom with a ten year old! It was too much for him to handle. Of course, the only bad side to the mad laughing episode he was having, was the fact that the little boy was now looking at him as if he was wondering whether or not to call the local asylum and ask if they were missing a celebrity.

Finally, once he got his laughter under control, Ryoma gave a deep sigh and got up off the floor. Sitting on the floor wasn't going to help him figure out if those crazy vultures were still outside looking for their prey or if they had left already. He slowly went to the door, quietly opened it and stuck his head out and looked from side to side. He didn't see anyone.

After gathering up all the courage he had, Ryoma slowly stepped out of the bathroom only to run right back in when the _things_ came back in full force. They were getting smarter. Almost like in that movie, 'Jurassic Park'; in this case, they were the raptors. Waiting for their prey to let their guard down, then _whoump,_ that poor thing would never see the light of day again.

Ryoma shuddered, and then shook his was no way that he was going to be scared off by a bunch of girls, if you could call them that. He had shot at and had been shot at without ever flinching! Then why that hell was he worried about being captured by his fangirls? Shaking his head once again, to remove the images that his brain had provided him with why he should be scared of these things, he looked around the bathroom for something, anything, that could help him -and Sasuke - escape safely…Well if they escaped safely or not didn't really matter…as long as they ESCAPED! His eyes were drawn to a small window above one of the stalls. There was their escape route. A smile that looked as if it would rip Ryoma's face in two found its place on his face. Sasuke shuddered this time, dear kami-sama…what were they going to be forced to do?

Sasuke's eyes followed Ryoma's stare. A window…they were going to climb through that small window? What if there were girls underneath that window? What were they going to do then? Just as he was about to voice his protests, a hand cover his mouth, "Not a word," was whispered in his ear. He nodded his head, what else was he supposed to do? Sasuke knew that his idol could beat him, and not just in a tennis match. After all he was able to get behind Sasuke without him even noticing his presence, just like he had done a while before. For now it was best to just go along with whatever he said.

Removing his hand from Sasuke's mouth, Ryoma walked over to the window and beckoned Sasuke to follow him. Opening the cubicle, Ryoma lifted his leg and with his foot, knocked the toilet seat cover down. Then he moved to the side and pulled Sasuke into the cubicle. Then he proceeded to lift him up and put him onthe seat.

"Sasuke-kun. Will you to do me a favor?"

Cautiously, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Climb through the window."

He knew it. The moment he saw where his Ryoma-sama was looking…he knew it. His head dropping slightly, Sasuke nodded his head and began to climb up the metal plumbing pipes to help him get closer to the window. Ryoma quietly chuckled at the look on Sasuke's face; he knew exactly how to get him hyped up to do this ridiculous thing.

"Sasuke-kun. If you do this for me and you make it out alive…I will allow you to call me Nii-san. That is if you want to."

The look on Sasuke's face was all the answer he needed. With newfound determination, Sasuke monkeyed (like a monkey) up the wall.

A Few Breath-hitching, Gut Clenching minutes later

Like spies…no...like ninjas…well I suppose a ninja and a samurai, Ryoma and Sasuke ran away from the fangirls. As they ran faster, both cursed the rest center. Why in the nine layers of hell was it so far away! Then again…Ryoma was only following his new otouto. He was new to this place, he had no idea where to go. Finally they saw their rescue! The rest center standing innocently on the ground where it was built. Picking up speed, both rushed into the center and hid under a table.

XXXX

It was rest day for Sanada Genichirou; his University dean decided to let them have the day off. So he took his little cousin and Yukimura to the renovated street tennis courts. It was too hot of a day for most people to want to do really anything, so he and Yukimura went into the rest center to…well…rest. Sanada thought that nothing would happen with his little cousin if he was alone for a little while; I mean it was only like ten minutes and besides the kid was eleven already, he could take care of himself for the most part. He was expecting maybe a small fight from Sasuke with some other kids.

But what he wasn't expecting - nor was Yukimura - was to see his little cousin run full speed into the rest area with an older teen wiyh him and hide under a round table. Curious as to what they were doing, Sanada and Yunikura walked up behind the hugging 'couple'.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke jumped and hit his head on the table.

"Itaiii! That hurt! Onii-chan! What was that for!" He yelled turning around to look his cousin, then nervously looked around. Sanada merely raised an eyebrow; what was going on? Sasuke rarely got surprised, yelled or was nervous. But what got both his eyebrows up was what Sasuke said next: "Onii-sama, I think we escaped them."

"I think so to…otouto." A smooth, velvety voice replied back to him.

"Onii-sama? Otouto? Sasuke, what's going on here? Who is this!"

"Onii-chan! Calm down. Relax and I'll explain everything to you."

Sanada calmed himself when he heard that, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still cautious about the teen in front of him. The boy had tattoos on his arms and from what he could tell from the shirt that was rising up his back, he also had a large one tattooed on his back. He tore his eyes away from the boy's nicely curved (he definitely wouldn't deny it) back and looked back at his little cousin. The boy was crawling out from underneath the table and whispering to his 'Onii-sama' to do the same. Sanada saw the teen nod his head in agreement and turned his body in order to get out from underneath the table. Once the both were out from under the table, both stood up and both he and Yukimura noticed that the boy was fairly tall, a few centimeters shorter and himself and about the same height or maybe a bit more than Seiichi, and had a _very _nice body and long hair. And also the fact that he seemed kind of familiar to them.

It was Yukimura who voiced his thoughts: "Do we know you from somewhere?"

"No I don't believe so." He looked right at Sanada and walked up to him. He was close enough that their lips were almost touching, "Trust me. I think I'd remember meeting someone as sexy as him. Mr…?"

"Yukimura, Yukimura Seiichi." He gave in a acidic tone.

"Ah. As I said before Yukimura-san, I have never met you before."

"I see. My mistake."

"Hn."(AN: Just so you all know…'hn' is NOT an actual word. It's NOT!)

Trying to break the awkward silence that had descended over the group, Sasuke decided to start the introductions. He coughed lightly into his hand to get their attention.

"Onii-sama, this is my Onii-chan Sanada Genichirou. He's actually my otou-san's otouto but, I don't like to call him uncle so I call him Onii-chan. And the one next to him is, as he said before, Yukimura Seiichi, I call him Yukimura-chan though because…well…I suppose you can see why for yourself huh?"

"Oi! Boya!"

"Gomen Yuki-chan! But it's true…though..Onii-sama…You're very close to Yuki-chan." Sasuke said with an impish smile on his face.

Ryoma snorted. "I will have you know that I am not frail looking NOR am I a weak fighter. Thank you very much!"

Yukimura was offended; no one had ever dared to speak to him like that, not even Atobe! And now the new kid was speaking to him with such disrespect! Everyone around them could feel the temperature drop; Sasuke knew it was best to divert the situation now.

"Anyway, Onii-chan, Yuki-chan, I would like you to meet my Onii-sama. Echizen Ryoma-sama!"

There was complete silence in the center, no one dared to speak. Most of the regulars at the courts knew about Echizen and how he had betrayed his teammates. Most glared at him, even if he was an international star, they didn't care. He betrayed his teammates so he was the worst of the worst.

Ryoma could feel the open animosity coming from the group surrounding him, though he had no clue as to why. Just as he was about to ask his phone rang. Faster than the time that most took to flinch, Ryoma had his cell out and was talking to someone in it.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Ryoma-sama?"_

"Raiden! Is there something that you need?"

"_No Ryoma-sama. I just wanted to tell you that your grandfather would like to see you now."_

"All right. I'll be there in a moment. I'm hanging up now."

And so he shut the phone, put it back in his pocket and looked up. They were still looking at him with such hatred. Ryoma's eyebrow started to twitch now, really this was ridiculous, I mean come on! He never even met these people there was no reason for them to hate him so much!

"Is there a reason that you're glaring at me like that?"

"What? You don't know what you did?" It was the blue haired girly boy that answered him.

"No."

"You sick little! How could you not know! After all it was you who betrayed us!"

"Excuse me? I _betrayed_ you? How the fuck in the world did I betray you? This is my first time meeting you!"

"Your first time meeting us!"

"Yes! Now if you will excuse me I must be leaving." Frustrated, but losing some of it when he saw his otouto's scared face, Ryoma bent down to his level and ruffled his hair. He winked at him and promised that they'd get together soon to play some tennis. He straightened up and threw a quick glance at Sanada and Yukimura, nodding his head in a goodbye, Ryoma sashayed out of the building and towards the parking lot.

Sanada and Yukimura shared a look, before he (Sanada) took out his cell and dialed a number.

"_Moshi Moshi?"_

"Tezuka?"

"_Hai. Genichirou…is something wrong?"_

"Yes. _He's_ back."

Silence was his answer from the other end.

IOIOIOIOIOI

1. fake University, made up by me

HI! Hope you liked this chap! I'll be honest I didn't plan on it being quite this long maybe only about 3,000-3.500 words…but yeah…so…what do you guys think? Plz remember to review!


	3. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis…hohohohoho….there would be sooooo much yaoi action. But seeing as to how there's not, it is easy to conclude that I don't own it.**

Sup guys! So ya, I thought I'd try my hand on a PoT fic. This is for the looking away challenge. Ya.

Summary: Ryoma finds out that his 'friends' are not actually his friends. Enraged by the betrayal Ryoma leaves. Returning three years later, changed, Ryoma is ready to take on the traitors. But his past, one even before he first came to Seigaku is coming back to haunt him.

Warning: It will be slash, violence, sex scenes, graphic or not…I 'm not sure yet.

_Last Time_

"_Yes! Now if you will excuse me I must be leaving." Frustrated, but losing some of it when he saw his otouto's scared face, Ryoma bent down to his level and ruffled his hair. He winked at him and promised that they'd get together soon to play some tennis. He straightened up and threw a quick glance at Sanada and Yukimura, nodding his head in a goodbye, Ryoma sashayed out of the building and towards the parking lot._

_Sanada and Yukimura shared a look, before he (Sanada) took out his cell and dialed a number._

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Tezuka?"_

"Hai. Genichirou…is something wrong?"

"_Yes. _He's _back."_

_Silence was his answer from the other end._

Past Trials 

Chapter 3: The Reunion

"…What do you mean _he's_ back? Who's back?"

"Echizen, Tezuka. Echizen."

"I see. Very well then, I will get back to you. I have to go do some things at the moment."

"Very well. And Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful…he's different from before. Completely different."

"Hn."

"….goodbye."

Genichirou hung the phone and looked over at his tennis partner. Yukimura sighed, he's had a feeling in the back of his mind for the past few years that Seigaku had not been completely honest with them. In fact he had asked the captains of some other teams and they had agreed, something was definitely up with how Seigaku was acting about the boy…well…not so much a boy anymore. Definitely not a boy anymore. Who knew someone could change so much, but if he counted in the Seigaku, if his hunch was correct, people could change a lot in the span of a few years…or months. Or maybe they were always like that but no one else ever saw.

A thought struck Yukimura, what was Seigaku hiding? They were lying about the boy betraying them, of that he was sure. But why were they lying about that? Were they the ones that betrayed him instead? Nah. That couldn't possibly happen. Tezuka was too...noble? Loyal? To do that. Wasn't he?

"-ichi? Seiichi?" he was brought out of his musing by Gens voice.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"Yes. But by that look on your face I can tell that you must have been thinking the same as I."

"Yes? And what were you thinking?"

"That there's something that those Seigaku punks aren't telling us."

"Hmmm. I suppose we were then. It is definitely something about Echizen. We know that. But the question is, what happened? Echizen left right after Nationals, so something must have happened in between the time we all left so Seigaku could celebrate and the day Echizen left.

But the real question is, why doesn't he remember us? We know he lost his memory, but we also know that he got it back."

"Seiichi...I remember when I was researching any type of cure for you that I stumbled upon something called forced amnesia. That happens when something really horrible happens to a person and they force themselves to forget. If that is what Echizen did then what we have to figure out is what that tragic event was."

"Interesting...how I am going to love solving thing puzzle."

With a devilish smirk on his pretty face, Yukimura Seiichi walked out of the retreat center with Genichirou and Sasuke. Oh yes. He was definitely going to solve this puzzle.

Tezuka sat at his computer desk trying to concentrate on his college work, but that just wouldn't happen. His mind kept wondering back to what Sanada had told him 3 days ago, '_Echizen is back.'_

But what the real question was why that brat was back. Was he here to get back at them? Not likely because even he had to know that the others wouldn't believe him, after all he is the one that had left right after the Nationals, then cemented him as the guilty party. There was no way anyone from the other teams were going to believe him.

So again. Why was he here?

Tezuka slammed his pencil down on the desk, finally conceding to the fact that he wouldn't be able to get him work done. Not with that brat constantly running through his mind. Sighing he got of the chair and fell on his bed. He laid there for a while pondering as to whether or not he should call his…well..one couldn't call him lover per-say. More of a bed buddy? Shaking his head, Tezuka sat up and reached over for his cell that was sitting on the small dresser by his bed.

Pushing the '1' on his phone, he waited for his number 1 speed-dial to pick up the phone. After three rings a voice was heard.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"Shuusuke."

"_Ahh. Kunimitsu. I was beginning to wonder when you would call."_

"Hn. What are we going to do about him?"

"_Well..how about I come over and we can _talk_ about it?"_

"Shuusuke. This is serious. What if they found out the truth!"

"_Ha! Oh come now Kuni, we both know that you thought over that option and I know you decieded that they wouldn't believe him. Just calm down. If you're really that worried we'll call the team and meet at the usual burger shop. Ok?"_

"Fine. Tell them 10 minutes."

"_Hahaha. Very well."_

The Burger Shop(is it a Burger King)

The former Seishun Gakuen Middle School Tennis team sat piled up into two cubicles at 'their' burger shop. Everyone, but the two who already knew, was very curious as to why they were all called together like this again.

"Buchou! Why did you call us here? Is something wrong!"

"Yes, Momoshiro…it seems like there is something."

That got the entire teams attention. The former buchou never worried about anything, now that he was worried it could only mean that this was extremely important and they had to listen well.

"Echizen is back in Japan."

Whatever Tezuka was expecting it definitely wasn't the total silence he was met with. He had expected them to jump up and start yelling not just sit there, staring at him with a blank look on their faces. Tezuka sighed..really…after all this time they hadn't changed at all. He was still in deep thought that he didn't even hear his name being called by his former teammates.

"-chou? Buchou?"

Snapping out of his daze, not that the others would know that he was in a daze in the first place, Tezuka slowly raised his head to look at the faces before him.

"Yes Momo?"

"Buchou…is what you said true? Is that brat really back?"

"Yes. And it seems like he doe-"

"Oi! Ryoma! Hurry up!"

The voice that had interrupted their captain was irate. One of those, you better get your ass here now or so help me Kami I will kill you, but it was who said it that caught the them by surprise. Akatsu. Akatsu Jun had just yelled into his cell phone, yelling at a Ryoma to hurry up. Many questions ran through each of their minds, _'Ryoma? Does he know another Ryoma?', 'Since when has he been friends with Ryoma?', 'How long has he known that Ryoma's been back?'._

All these and more raced through their tiny, backstabbing brains. Eiji slowly stood up, "Hey! What do you me-"

He too was interrupted, but this time it was by extremely loud screaming. "KYYAAAA! RYOMA-SAMA!", was heard all throughout the land…well maybe just that neighborhood. Everyone one who heard shivered. They knew where that scream came from, it was from those dreadful things called fan girls…everyone that heard was glad they, at that moment was not one Echizen Ryoma.

The people at the burger shop were getting increasingly frightened. Why you ask? Well that's easy to answer. The stampede was getting closer and closer to them. As he herd got closer everyone closed their eyes in hope that the craziness would soon stop.

DING

They shut their eyes tighter together, why, oh why, did one of those crazy things have to come into the shop? Keeping their ears on alert, they heard some shuffling and then silence, and then they felt the stampede wash over them. Slowly each of the customers opened their eyes. They were still alive…they were _still_ alive…they were still _ALIVE!_

"What are you guys doing?"

Eyes opened, heads swerved toward the voice, and then eyes widened…well all eyes but one pair. There, standing behind the counter, was the male that was behind the stampede.

Echizen Ryoma.

The bane of (some)their existence. Damn it! Why did he have to get here so soon? They had no time to think of a plan. But a bigger question was on their minds…why was he willingly talking to them? He wasn't supposed to do that. If he did then…people would think twice about the lies that they had told them, about how Echizen had betrayed them, how he had stolen their techniques for his own selfish reasons. If started to act all nice with them, then people would start to think that something was wrong. Either that or…he was pretending to be nice to them to get back on their good side! Tezuka smirked. Oh it would be great if people believed that. Now all he had to do be mean to him in a way would make people think that he was still angry at Echizen for 'betraying' them. Hopefully the rest of them could follow his lead.

Ryoma on the other hand just looked at them as if they were really weird for a few more seconds before he shook his head and jumped back over the counter to stand next to Akastu.

"Jin…are all Japanese people like this? Weird."

"Excuse me?" The commanding voice of Tezuka questioned.

"I asked Jin if all Japanese people were as strange as to duck and hide when fangirls attack. Well nevermind," Ryoma turned his head to Akatsu, "I suppose I can't blame them for doing so, since I'm the one that hid behind the counter…"

"Ryoma…you really are just…nothing."

"I'm nothing! You think I'm nothing! JIN!"

A tick appeared on Akatsu's eyebrow. "Ryoma…don't twist my words around."

"What are you talking about! That's what you said! I didn't twist anything around!"

"Ryo…shut up."

A small smirk appeared on Ryoma's face, it was so fun to rile Jin up. Of course he made sure to space out the teasing. It wouldn't be any fun if Jin actually got used to it! Smirking to himself at his little joke, Ryoma shook his head, now was not a time to be spacing out, he had to pay attention to the people in front of him…well no he really didn't have to. But it was polite to do so. nodding his dead, Ryoma looked up at the people before him. He was greeted with gaping stares. Did he say something wrong? Was there something on his face? Ryoma turned to look at Jin, he would surely tell him what was wrong.

"Ryoma…you're making those faces again."

"Oh..the I-know-something-you-don't or the-many-things-are-going-through-my-mind-one?"

"What do you think?"

"Me? Personally I think it's the-many-things-are-going-through-my-mind-one. After all…many things were going through my mind just a little while ago."

The rest could do nothing stare. Since when did Ryoma become so…talkative? So blunt? So…un-Ryoma-ish? How weird…

Tezuka opened his mouth to speak up, but he was interrupted by a squeal, "ONII-SAMA!" A little boy ran through the shop and latched himself onto Ryoma's waist. Taking a close look at the boy, most of the people in the shop recognized him as Sanada's little cousin…but wait…didn't h just call Echizen 'Onii-sama'? What is going on here they wondered.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" called out Sanada, followed by the rest of his…er…Yukimaru's troupe

"Nii-chan…are you blind? What does it look like? I'm hugging my Onii-sama," Sasuke lifted his head up to look his Onii-sama in the face, "Onii-sama, did you miss me?"

As Ryoma opened his mouth, a loud voice cut him off, "WAIT A MINUTE! Sanada-sempai! What does Sasuke mean? Why is he calling that…_traitor_,Onii-sama? Why aren't you stopping him? What's wrong with y-"

"Hey loud mouth. Shut it. Your voice is annoying." Said a cold voice. Heads turned to look at the owner of that voice.

Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma.

_Echizen Ryoma_ had just told Momoshrio Takeshi to shut his mouth. That was a first time occurrence for everyone. That was something that had never happened before. At that moment something snapped in the back of most of Seigaku's minds…Echizen Ryoma…hated them.

"Come now Echizen there's no need to be so mean-"

"Do I know you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you have ears that work?"

"I heard you just fine!"

"Then there's no reason for me to repeat the question is there?"

"Ochibi! How could you talk like that to Oishi!"

"Oishi?...so that your name, huh? And you redhead…you are?"

"Ochibi!"

"It's no use Eiji."

"Tezuka? What do you mean?"

Tezuka turned to face Sanada, "I think it's best if Sanada took over for right now."

"San-chan?," questioned Ryoma, tilting his head to the side, "what does he have to do with any of this?"

"Echizen…let me explain. Seigaku, as you all probably noticed, this is Echizen Ryoma-"

"Babe…I think they already know who I am…I'm pretty sure you'd have to live under a rock not to know who I am."

"The little brat is right!"

Heads swung to the other end of the restaurant, there occupying two booths, were the one and only…former Hyotei Tennis Club. They all had smirks on their faces, it was kinda like old time, picking fights with Seigaku, ahh how fun that had been. Well it was fun…until the freshman left. But now here he was again. Stand right in front of them, and looking sexy as hell. Atobe stood up and walked(swaggered) over to where the rest of them were. Nodding to each other, the rest of Hyotei's team followed there captain.

Atobe stopped right in front of Ryoma grabbed him by the waist, which Sasuke had eventually let go of, and swooped down to lay one on his lips. Many gasps were heard around the restaurant, so were many snaps of pictures being taken with peoples camera phone(the female workers).

Slowly, Atobe removed his lips from Ryoma's, "Hn. It's great to see you again Ryo."

"Hahaha! You too Keigo. My, it has been a while hasn't it?" Question Ryoma, smiling up at Atobe.

"Six months, last Monday. But that's besides the point… when did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Japan?"

"Well let's see…I got here a few days ago, I wanted to surprise you at first by, popping you at your place to say hi…but _things _got in the way. Sorry." With a sad face, Ryoma bent his head done to show his remorse. Of course no one was allowed to make the great Echizen Ryoma sad, so Keigo was quick to forgive him, "It's no problem, Ryo. At least you were going to do it. instead of never doing so!"

"Really? You forgive me!"

"There's nothing to forgive Ryo. It's not your fault, I'm sure."

"See Kei..i knew there was a reason why I love you!" Ryoma exclaimed throwing his arms around Atobes neck and squeezing him, "you are the best!"

"Of course Ore-sama is!"

"O-ore-sama?"

"Ugh...I mean, of course I'm the best!"

"Excuse me?"

"I-I-I mean I'm not the best! You are!"

"Hahaha! I thought that's what you said!"

All around them people stared at them like they were aliens. The number one line that was going through their heads were…'_since when did Echizen and Atobe get so close and comfortable?'_ And indeed they were close and comfortable, Atobe was still holding onto Ryoma's waist, while Ryoma's arms were still around Atobe's neck.

"Ryo stop teasing him."

Ryoma slowly turned his head to look at Jin and a pout formed on his face, "Fine Jin, take away my fun."

"What do you mean take away your fun? I thought you wanted cap boy over there."

Frowning, Ryoma looked at Sanada then to Atobe, back to Sanada and back to Atobe, then he turned to Jin, frown slightly deepened, "…can't I have both?"

"No."

Ryoma visibly sighed. Why did he have to choose? Why couldn't he have both? This wasn't fair at all! A voice brought everyone out of their individual musing, "Onii-sama! You can't be with anyone else other than Nii-chan!"

All the heads turned to look at the pre-teen. Definitely no one had expected that to happen. A smile graced Ryoma's face, "Oh really? I can only be with your Nii-chan?"

"Correct."

"I see," Ryoma looked at Atobe once more, "Well Kei, you heard the boy, time to let go." Reluctantly Atobe released his grip on Ryoma's waist, stupid kid. With a smile, Ryoma slipped out of the loose grip and swayed over to the Raikki Dai grouping. Stopping right in front of Sanada, Ryoma raised his arms and swiftly brought Sanada's lips to meet his. 30 seconds, 30-ish gaping faces and one happy 12 year old later, Ryoma finally released Sanada from his grip and made his way back over to Akatsu.

"Damn it Jin…you sure know how to make things difficult on a person!"

Smirking, Jin shook his head, there really was never a dull moment with Ryoma.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry. Now hurry up and get your food or whatever and let's go. Your grandmother wants you home by 5, and it's 4:25."

"Fine. Hand me my food."

A mischievous glint entered Jin's eyes, he picked up the other hamburger and chucked it at Ryoma. Unfortunately for him, even though the meat sandwich was traveling at a high speed, Ryoma was able to pluck it out of the air. Cursing his lightning fast reflexes, Jin sighed and let it go. There was no force in this world that could stop the teen…nothing at all.

As he ate his hamburger, Ryoma took the time to look at the people in the shop, and strangely they were all staring back at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," yelled the strange one with the red hair, "why are you acting like this? Who do you think you are?"

"Ugh…I'm pretty sure that Gen-chan already explained who I am. And it has nothing to do with who I think I am, trust me I know exactly who I am. Question is…do you?"

Before the argument to escalate any further, Sanada stepped in, "Let me finish explaining and then you can argue. This is Echizen Ryoma, and this is his first time meeting all of you to him."

"Exactly this is my first time meeting you people…wait what do you mean to me? I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone as annoying as h-wait no I take that back. I do my best to forget all annoying people. I guess you people were in that category." Ryoma shrugged at Seigaku, if that wasn't a slap to the face..well…I don't know what is then.

"They, Ryo, are your former teammates from five years, the former tennis team of Seigaku Middle."

"Kei…your telling me tha I used to play tennis with these people?"

The nodding of many heads answered his question, "I see. So what did they do?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What did they do that they annoyed me to the point where I forgot them?"

That was when Tezuka stepped in; there was no way he was going to allow five years of hard work to go down the drain with one simple question.

"Ahhh...see it wasn't us that did something, but you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You decided to steal out techniques in secret and use them for your own gain."

"…that has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard…but ok…seeing as to how I don't remember anything from five years ago, I suppose I'm sorry for using your moves? But," turning to Keigo and Jin he asked, "did I use any of their move in tournaments and the like?"

"No." Both the questioned answered.

"Then?" Turning back to face Seigaku, he said, "Well seeing as to how I haven't as of yet used any of your techniques yet in any of my matches…I guess I should take my apology back huh?"

"Correct! Wait..no that's not right." Exclaimed a confused Momoshiro, in his mind what Echizen made sense..but…that was not in their plans. He was supposed to be the bad guy, not them! He wasn't supposed to turn their words around back on them, this wasn't what was supposed to happen!

"What do you mean that's not right? Redhead over ther called me a traitor, and I'm guessing it's because I supposedly 'stole' your moves right? Yes. But seeing as to how I've never used them in a match, I don't see as to why I have to be sorry. That make absolutely no sense. Don't you think that I if had actually stolen your moves I would have been showing them off in matches and claiming that I made them up? Yes. But seeing as to how I'm not doing that that can only mean two things, one: these supposed techniques or yours were completely useless and weak or two, you all are lying about me stealing your moves to make a cover story, as to why I don't know but I'm guess that you did something bad to me and your trying to make me look like the bad guy in this. So…which is it?"

Yep. It definitely wasn't supposed to go in this direction. Shooting a glare at Momoshrio, Tezuka decided to take control of the situation before he lost all control.

"Neither. Our techniques are not weak and we are definitely not making things up! How dare you suggest such a thing."

"Hey! No need to get mad at me, I'm just calling it like I see it. And right now that's what I see."

"Well then, you must be blind, because you're wrong, completely wrong."

"Ok."

"Don't try to disagr-wait. What?"

"I said, 'Ok.' Why? Did that blow your mind?"

"Why did you say 'ok'?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business, anyways I have to get going. But before I do so!" Ryoma clapped and went to the duffle bag in Jin's hand, he put it on the counter and took out a couple of envelopes. Switching through them he nodded his head and turned on his heal. First he went to Atobe and handed him an envelope, gave one to Ohitori who was standing behind him, then he walked over to Sanada and Sasuke and gave both of them an envelope. Ryoma then went back to the duffle bag and put the rest of the envelopes away. Closing the bag, he looked at the four of them and said, "Those are invitations to my parents 20th Wedding Anniversary Party, hosted by yours truly, everything you need to know is in that invitation. The party is in 3 weeks."

There was mixed reactions "Yay! I get to see Onii-sama's house!" and, "Why did I get an invitation? We don't even know each other that well." To which, the latter was promptly ignored, oh the freedom of only hearing what you want to…what a great skill to learn. With a I-can-do-no-wrong smile on his face, Ryoma started to walk out of the shop but stopped short when Sasuke, grabbed the back of his shirt. Turning around, Ryoma bent down to Sasuke's eye level, showing of his tight ass in the process, and gave him a questioning glace.

"Onii-sama. It's my birthday party this weekend. Will you come?"

"Hmmm…this weekend huh? I'm not too sure. I have a lot of things I have to do…but I'll try my best. Ok?"

"Hai! Arigato!"

Softly smiling, the tennis prodigy(we all know he is) ruffled Sasuke's hair, stood up straight, turned on his heel, walked up to both Atobe and Sanada, proceeded to kiss both of them and with his head held high, walked out of the shop. Chuckling was heard a few seconds later, everyone turned to look at the source of the noise. Jin, the source, looked at the exit and said, "Yep, absolutely not one dull moment."

He too, then followed Ryoma out the door, all the while thinking…this is going to be a looong 2 months.

T.B.C.

So…hi? I really have no excuse to tell you so I'll be honest…I knew what I wanted to write, but I was too lazy to type it….forgive me? Please review?


End file.
